El niño perdido
by Dalia Black
Summary: Cuando Moira Montgomery rechazó colaborar con Lord Voldemort, no imaginó las consecuencias que esto traería. El castigo por su osadía vendría en medio de la noche, con los asustados gritos de su hijo. Ahora los padres y hermanos del niño aguardan en el Hospital San Mungo mientras este se debate entre la vida y la muerte.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en __el reto temático de marzo del foro_ "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**El niño perdido**

La sanadora retira las sábanas con suavidad y las reemplaza por unas de aspecto más pulcro y aseado. Tiene aspecto maternal y el cabello rojizo atado en un inmaculado moño. Agita un rollizo brazo en dirección a la camilla y susurra hechizos con una seguridad producto de años de experiencia laboral. Luego se vuelve hacia ella y se despide cortésmente, dedicándole al salir una sonrisa que pretende ser de comprensión. Moira solo quiere que se vaya.

Observa el pequeño cuerpo desfigurado e inconsciente de su hijo. Las lágrimas se desprenden una vez más de sus ojos con amargura. Ha llorado día y noche sin descanso, tanto que ya no es capaz de percibir las lágrimas deslizándose imperturbables por su rostro. Ha apretado los dientes con rabia, tensando sus mejillas hasta dejarlas adoloridas. Ha odiado, dejando que el rencor envenene su alma con promesas de venganza.

También se ha odiado. La culpa la carcome por dentro, dejando un doloroso vació en su interior. Culparse se ha vuelto para ella un angustioso hábito, uno que la destruye de a poco y la entretiene por las noches. Henry no se merecía lo ocurrido. Aquello jamás tuvo que ocurrirle a su pequeño. Su débil cuerpo yace recostado sobre la camilla. Moira desliza los dedos por su frente, acariciándolo con maternal cariño.

Su esposo le ha asegurado que ella no tuvo la culpa. Moira desearía que él la culpe. Cada palabra cariñosa que Alec le dedica es como una daga que se clava en su pecho. No entiende cómo puede estar tan ciego. Cómo no puede ver lo imposible que es para ella no sentir culpa. Pedirle que no se sienta culpable es como pedirle al tiempo que no siga su inexorable curso.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el Innombrable mande a sus vasallos a reclutar seguidores. Su esposo era un mestizo ampliamente reconocido por sus grandes aportes en el estudio de plantas y hongos mágicos. Ella, en cambio, de soltera había sido Moira Fawley. Provenía de una de las ramas de una antigua familia de sangre pura, si bien esta no poseía la obsesión por la pureza de la sangre de sus similares. Era además, una de las desmemorizadoras más preciadas del Ministerio de Magia.

No fue muy difícil para los mortífagos dar con su paradero. Le solicitaron sus servicios a cambio de recompensas de poder y protección para su familia. Moira acabó con sus pretensiones y rechazó su oferta nada sutilmente. Era orgullosa por naturaleza y la desagradable propuesta solo consiguió indignarla. Todos ellos y lo que hacían le producía asco y así se los hizo saber en aquella ocasión.

Pero a Lord Voldemort no se lo rechaza con tanta facilidad. El castigo por su osadía vendría en medio de la noche, con los asustados gritos de su hijo. Moira fue la primera en despertarse y corrió al llamado de su hijo con Alec pisándole los talones. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho. Su hijo yacía ensangrentado en medio de las mantas de su cama, chillando de dolor.

Se jura a sí misma que los culpables de que su hijo se esté debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte pagarán. La ira se apodera de su cuerpo al recordar al principal responsable de la atrocidad cometida contra Henry. Para Moira, Fenrir Greyback es el monstruo cruel y sin compasión que arruinó la vida del menor de sus hijos para siempre. Pero no quedará impune, pagará con creces el daño ocasionado, ella se asegurará de ello. Vengará todo el sufrimiento causado a su hijo y quizá, solo quizá, logre con ello apaciguar su propia culpa.

* * *

Una niña de oscuro cabello rizado entierra el rostro en el regazo de su hermana y solloza entrecortadamente. Fiona Montgomery aprieta los labios y niega frenéticamente con la cabeza. Se resiste a aceptar que aquello le esté pasando a su familia. A lo mejor ha sido todo un error, piensa. Mira suplicante a su hermano mayor, esperando que sonría y le diga que se ha equivocado y que todo está bien. Pero en su sombrío e inexpresivo rostro solo halla la confirmación al peor de sus temores. No es una pesadilla, aquello está sucediendo realmente.

La habitación en la que se encuentran es acogedora y de un brillante tono verde lima a juego con el resto del Hospital. Fiona supone que es una especie de Sala de Espera para familiares de los pacientes. Solo que ya ninguno de ellos espera nada. Maggie continúa llorando desconsolada sobre sus piernas. Fiona le masajea la espalda protectoramente, del mismo modo que ha visto hacer a su madre tantas veces. Desearía tanto que estuviera allí, ella habría sabido exactamente cómo actuar y qué decir. Piensa entonces en decir algo que reconforte a todos, pero sabe que sería inútil, no existen palabras que puedan calmar semejante daño.

—Iré a conseguir algo de agua

Fiona observa la castaña cabeza de su hermano desaparecer por la puerta y cierra los ojos. Siente que la cabeza le va a estallar. Recuerda cuando el día de ayer entró al Hospital San Mungo. Su hermano mayor Phillip iba a la cabeza y ella sujetaba fuertemente a Maggie de la mano. Recuerda haber caminado por el pasillo con el corazón bombeandole a mil por hora. Puede verse a sí misma ignorando los retratos que tan solemnemente colgaban de las paredes. Años atrás su madre la había traído allí porque papá se había roto una pierna al caer de la escoba. En aquella ocasión había hallado aquellos retratos sumamente divertidos. Pero en ese momento solo pasa de largo, sin inmutarse. Su hermano menor está grave y los retratos han perdido todo encanto.

No les permiten ver a su hermano, pero logran hablar con sus padres. Ambos lucen cansados y nerviosos y no les dan mucha información. Solo les repiten lo que ya saben, que Henry está enfermo. Fiona supone que no quieren decir mucho enfrente de Maggie para no asustarla. Los tres se quedan afuera, esperando. Una joven sanadora se acerca y le ofrece a su hermana un dulce. Es rubia y Fiona decide que parece nueva, irradiando energía e irritantemente feliz.

Recuerda también cuando por fin los dejan pasar. Fiona sabe en el momento en el que traspasa la puerta que detrás de esta no la aguardan buenas noticias. Puede ver a su padre, llorando como un niño sobre el cuerpo inerte de su hermano menor. A los sanadores, con sus impecable túnicas verde lima y diciendo cosas que Fiona no desea oír. A su madre, tan rota y tan diferente a la mujer alta y esbelta de penetrantes ojos oscuros que solía regañarla por comer ranas de chocolate antes de la cena.

Puede verlos a todos ellos, a sus padres y a sus hermanos, todos consumidos por el dolor. Recuerda incluso a esa joven sanadora que tan alegremente le había ofrecido una paleta de caramelo a su hermana cuando llegaron. No lucía tan alegre en ese momento. Puede verla mirar en dirección a la camilla con una expresión horrorizada y taparse la boca con una mano antes de retirarse apresuradamente de la habitación.

Está segura de que si fuerza un poco su memoria puede ver incluso a Henry. Abre los ojos de golpe. No es algo que desee recordar, pero siempre estará ahí. Tiene la certeza de que la imagen de su hermano pequeño muerto será algo que la perseguirá largo tiempo y la oprimirá durante muchas noches.

Su madre no ha querido abandonar el cuerpo de su hermano. Tía Alethea se ha quedado con ella para confortarla y Fiona y Phillip han tenido que salir de la habitación para que su hermana no se angustie más. Mira a Maggie, se ve tan pequeña y frágil, es la única de los hermanos que sacó el cabello rizado de su madre. Solo tiene doce años, no debería de estar pasando por esto. Al igual que Henry, piensa con una punzada de dolor. Nada de aquello debió de haber ocurrido jamás.

* * *

Phillip camina fatigosamente por los pasillos del Hospital. Le parece que han estado allí una vida entera. Espera nunca tener que volver a aquél lugar. Detiene a un sanador que transporta una carretilla llena de recipientes de todas las formas y tamaños y le pide amablemente un vaso. Este le proporciona uno rápidamente y prosigue su camino.

Phillip escanea el extenso corredor con la mirada y logra ubicar una pequeña puerta. La abre cerciorándose de que nadie lo mire y entra. Dentro hay variadas pociones y escobas. Tiene toda la pinta de ser un pequeño almacén, aunque está casi seguro de que ha sido ampliado mágicamente. Se apoya contra la pared y respira lo más pausadamente que puede, serenándose. Mira al vaso que tiene en la mano y se dice que es preciso llevarle agua a Maggie pronto.

—Aguamenti

La palabra sale vacía de su boca, sin emoción alguna. Un chorro de agua se desprende de la punta de su varita y cae con elegancia en el vaso. Phillip observa imperturbable como el agua se va acumulando en el envase. No reacciona ni cuando esta se rebalsa y le cae por el brazo, mojando su túnica. Una mano femenina le quita entonces la varita con delicadeza. Phillip no reacciona, deja que le quite el vaso de la mano y solo levanta la vista cuando la muchacha posa una mano sobre su brazo. Frente a él, Lisa Turpin lo mira con lástima escapando de sus ojos azules.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le inquiere bruscamente.

—Mis padres y yo hemos venido en cuanto nos hemos enterado —le explica cautelosa y tardando en pronunciar cada palabra, como temiendo decir algo equivocado—. Mi padre ha ido a ayudar al tuyo a organizar el… el entierro y mi madre está ahora dándole apoyo a la tuya. Yo salí a buscarlos y entonces te vi entrar aquí —hace una pausa y retuerce las manos nerviosa—. Lo siento mucho Phillip.

El chico la aparta de un empujón y le da la espalda. Sabe que si Lisa sigue mirándolo con tanta pena no tardará en quebrarse. Y eso es algo que no puede permitirse, debe de ser fuerte. Por Fiona y por Maggie, por su familia. Le prometió a su madre que cuidaría de ellas. Sabe que esta no está en condiciones de hacerse cargo, la expresión herida en sus ojos la delata. Por el momento le toca a él asumir esa responsabilidad. Le queda poco para terminar la escuela y ya no es un niño. Es el mayor de todos y en ausencia de sus padres es todo lo que sus hermanas tienen. No puede defraudarlas. Tiene que poder, se dice. Gira con lentitud y se enfrenta a la preocupada muchacha.

—Estoy bien Lisa —se interrumpe ante la mirada escéptica que esta le dirige— No tienes que preocuparte por mí —agrega, poniendo especial cuidado en sonar convencido.

—No tienes por qué fingir conmigo ¿Sabes?

Es hija única y nunca sabrá lo que es tener hermanos. Sin embargo, pudo hacerse una idea del fuerte lazo que esto supone en las visitas que hacía junto a sus padres a los Montgomery de pequeña. Sabe que Phillip debe de estar sufriendo y no piensa dejarlo solo, aún cuando él así lo exija.

—Y tú no tienes por qué preocuparte innecesariamente.

— ¡Claro que me preocupo! —Lisa lo zarandea suavemente y lo mira con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos humedecidos—. Por Merlin Phil, siempre me voy a preocupar por ti.

Y eso es más de lo que Phillip puede soportar, se abraza a Lisa casi con necesidad. Esta no tarda en devolverle el abrazo y le acaricia la cabeza con cariño. Lo conforta en silencio. Y Phillip se permite sentir. Sentir todo lo que viene conteniendo desde que les informaran que su hermano había sido atacado por un hombre lobo. Se separa lentamente de Lisa y la mira a los ojos.

—Henry está muerto. Mi hermanito está muerto.

—Lo siento muchísimo Phil —Lisa lo mira afligida y con los ojos humedecidos.

—No estoy bien Lisa

La muchacha lo atrae hacia sí con gentileza y lo abraza nuevamente. Deja que se desahogue contra su hombro. Acerca el rostro al oído del chico y le susurra despacio.

—Vas a estar bien, lo prometo.

Y eso es todo lo que Phillip necesita oír. Sabe que muy pronto deberá volver a ser fuerte por sus hermanas. Pero por el momento lo único que tiene que hacer es dejarse acariciar por Lisa y confiar en ella y sus palabras.

* * *

_—Vamos cielo, despídete de tu hermana._

_El niño frunce el seño. La frustración tiñe su rostro y se aleja caminando con infantil terquedad de donde se encuentran sus padres y sus hermanos._

_—No te preocupes cariño, iré a hablar con él __—_le asegura Alec a su hija.

_—No papá, por favor, déjame a mí hablar con él __—_le pide Maggie

_Su padre asiente y observa divertido como su hija le da el alcance al pequeño Henry. Se gira hacia su esposa y ambos ríen. Maggie por su parte llega a donde está su hermano menor con gran rapidez y sin mucho esfuerzo._

_— ¿Por qué no quieres despedirte de mí Henry? ¿Estás molesto conmigo? —inquiere preocupada_

_— ¡Sí!_

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque eres mala._

_— ¿Por qué dices eso? Está mal llamar a las personas así sin motivo, mamá ya nos ha dicho que…_

_—Eres mala porque te vas a Hogwarts sin mí_

_— ¿Qué? ¿Es por eso que estás tan enfadado?_

_Henry asiente con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos, intentando adoptar lo mejor que puede una postura resentida._

_—Yo no quiero irme a Hogwarts sin ti Henry. Si pudiera te llevaría conmigo, pero no puedo._

_— ¿Por qué no? Yo quiero ir contigo Maggie._

_—Porque todavía no tienes once._

_—Pera soy alto —replica con voz aguda._

_—Lo sé, pero para ir a Hogwarts tienes que tener once años._

_—Pero falta mucho —baja la cabeza con tristeza._

_—No te pongas triste, te escribiré cada semana y mamá podrá leerte mis cartas. Te contaré todo sobre Hogwarts. Así será como si estuvieras ahí._

_— ¿Lo prometes?_

_— ¡Claro que sí!_

_Henry sonríe, su hermana siempre cumple sus promesas, por eso la quiere tanto. De pronto, parece recordar algo._

_— ¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate!_

_— ¿Qué?_

_—Vas a perder el tren y si pierdes el tren no podrás contarme todo sobre Hogwarts._

_La niña solo ríe y se deja arrastrar hasta el tren por la firme y pequeña mano de su hermanito._

Maggie abre los ojos lentamente, sigue recostada sobre Fiona. Se debe de haber quedado dormida. Ha soñado con el día en el que tomó por primera vez el Expreso de Hogwarts. Había anhelado tanto tiempo ir allí, desde el día en el que Phillip recibió su carta. Henry se enfadó tanto con ella aquel día. Henry. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido vuelven a ella como un baldazo de agua fría. Henry ya no está allí para mirarla con el seño fruncido y señalarla acusadoramente con su infantil dedo índice.

— ¿Maggie? ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería a comer algo? —le pregunta Fiona mientras se muerde el labio algo nerviosa.

La niña niega con la cabeza débilmente, no le apetece comer en lo absoluto. Fiona la mira con sus inquisidores ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su madre. Cuando Maggie era más pequeña, solía creer que ambas podían ver a través de las personas. Su hermano Phillip también se encuentra ahí, con el cabello castaño igual de despeinado que el de su padre. Le extiende un vaso de agua y le sonríe alentándola a cogerlo.

Maggie se lleva el vaso a la boca y deja que el agua le refresque la garganta. Ahora comprende el enfado de Henry aquel día. Esta vez es él el que se ha ido dejándola atrás y ella la que se queda sola sin él. Solo que ahora no habrán cartas que esperar con ansias cada semana. Maggie tiene que vivir sin su hermanito porque Henry se ha ido para siempre.

* * *

La brisa le despeina los cabellos y hace que las hojas del imponente árbol se balanceen suavemente, como sumidas en una lenta danza. Las estrellas brillan a lo lejos, bellas y ajenas a todo. Sentado en las gradas de la entrada a su casa, Alec Montgomery piensa en los momentos que le fueron robados. Las escenas que le fueron arrebatadas y que ya nunca podrán ser. Ya no podrá enseñarle a su hijo a montar en escoba, ni a reconocer que hongos son venenosos y cuales medicinales o comestibles. Piensa en las cartas que nunca llegarán, las discusiones de adolescente por las que no pasará y en la mascota que nunca llegará a ensuciar su sofá.

Su hijo, el menor, el más pequeño, el que solo tenía cinco años y al que le faltaba poco para que se le cayera un diente. A su hijo le quitaron la vida. Han perdido a un niño, pero les quedan tres que necesitan de sus padres. Alec no piensa dejar que le arrebaten a ningún otro miembro de su familia. No volverán a San Mungo. Él no lo permitirá. Los protegerá hasta al final. A Moira, Phillip, Fiona y Maggie. Y sobre todo, protegerá la memoria de Henry.

Unos pasos anuncian que alguien se acerca por detrás. Moira se deja caer a su lado y se sienta en las gradas. Sigue tan guapa como cuando la conoció, con el cabello negro como la noche y los ojos tan profundos e hipnóticos.

—Acabo de mandar a dormir a los chicos. Maggie ha tardado en agarrar sueño, pero al fin he conseguido que se duerma.

Se quedan en silencio unos minutos, mirando a ningún punto en específico, pero sabiendo que cuentan con la compañía del otro.

—No dejaré que les pase nada

Moira mira a su decidido esposo y asiente lentamente, como si le pesara mover la cabeza.

—Van a terminar pagando, todos ellos, por lo que hicieron ¿No es cierto?

Moira expresa en voz alta el miedo que la viene acechando desde hace un tiempo. El temor de que el Innombrable gane la guerra y el mundo mágico jamás se recupere.

—Pagarán, lo prometo. Lucharé para que así sea.

Alec no sabe de dónde le ha salido tanta seguridad. Pero ahora lo sabe y lo tiene todo muy claro. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Luchará por dejarles a sus hijos un lugar donde crecer en paz y sin miedo. Lo hará y vencerá, por Henry. Moira gira la cabeza y le sonríe. Alarga una mano hacia su esposo y este se la toma.

—Lo haremos juntos

Y Alec sabe que así será.

* * *

Ojala que les haya gustado. Empecé con las ganas de hacer algo más divertido o ligero y terminé escribiendo una tragedia. El drama pudo conmigo una vez más y la verdad es que San Mungo tampoco es que sea el lugar más feliz del mundo. Las hermanas Montgomery son mencionadas por Hermione en el "Príncipe Mestizo". En dicha escena Ron nota que ambas no lucen felices y Hermione le explica que su hermano de cinco años murió a causa del ataque de un hombre lobo porque su madre no quiso colaborar con Voldemort. He asumido que el hombre lobo fue Greyback, dado su historial de atacar niños. Phillip Montgomery aparece mencionado en un videojuego de Harry Potter así que he asumido que son familia. Los demás nombres son invención mía. He intentado que todo ocurra dentro de San Mungo y, a excepción de el flashback de Maggie y la última escena, todo transcurre dentro del hospital. Cualquier duda que haya quedado siéntanse libres de preguntar. Los reviews son inmensamente agradecidos.

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer! (:


End file.
